


Do you want me？

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Zeke, M/M, 女装癖, 援交JK吉, 现PARO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: *现pa，利吉，R18▶援交jk吉，家庭主妇吉，女装癖
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Do you want me？

时至今日，利威尔依然清楚地记得那个晚上，他和吉克·耶格尔初次相遇的夜晚。

每当他和对方提起这件事时，吉克总是感慨万分地摊着手，说：“你从那时起就没有变，利威尔。”

而他则回答道：“你也一样，混蛋家伙。”

又是被加班拖住脚步的一天，男人捏了捏眉心，淅淅沥沥的小雨淋在车窗上，斑驳的光线被扭曲成了抽象画。他靠着路边缓缓减速，街上只有便利店冷清的灯牌亮着，男人突然想起明天的早餐还没有着落。

大抵是由于职业病，或者他与生俱来的敏锐嗅觉，利威尔总能一眼揪出日常画面中的不自然之处。

他停下开门的动作，不远处一条人影吸引了他的注意。乍一看只是团白色的影子，几乎被模糊在身后的昏暗中，利威尔看了眼手表，向那个角落驶去。

那确乎是一个人，女孩没打伞，倚在两栋楼之间的小巷口，身上的制服看不出是哪所学校的。

白色的灯管在她头顶扑闪着，零落的光线洒在白衬衫上，一瞬间的错觉——她仿佛又从画面里剥离了出来。

对方很快注意到车辆有所意图的靠近，转过头来，看来并不是幻象。

近了才发现对方很是高挑，棕色的短裙被提得很高，露出两条笔直修长的白腿。利威尔忍不住皱了下眉，在几步之外踩了刹车，摇下车窗。

“这么晚了，你在这里做什么……”

句尾消散在嘀嗒的雨声里，利威尔目瞪口呆地盯着眼前这个显然不是女孩的“女孩”——这有点夸张了，利威尔·阿卡曼从来不做这种表情。

“你好呀。”吉克连忙站直，飞快地把香烟摁熄在墙上，迈着长腿靠了过去。

疲惫不堪的上班族，不是那么富裕，在公司里饱受上司的压逼，选择在高中生温暖的肉体上找回年轻的感觉——大多数时候是这样的，吉克也总是物色这样的对象。这些人虽然钱包不厚，但优点是绝不会到处声张，所有的秘密都被藏在钞票和一张被单下。这就是吉克想要的。

面前的黑色轿车十分普通，是大街上随处可见的那种，而开它的人是个帅哥——吉克不禁眼前一亮——今晚一定要拿下他。

利威尔的眉头锁得更紧了，眼前穿着女生衣服的男生五官清秀，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。他见过太多这样的孩子了，忍不住在心里叹了口气。

“已经十二点了，你不回家吗？”

对方耸耸肩，无所谓地说：“我是逃家出来的。”

吉克做了个鬼脸，很自然地将手指搭上车窗边沿。

“现在我无家可归啦……没想到夏天的雨还蛮冷的。”

他可怜兮兮地摸了摸自己的胳膊，这些话已经被说过无数次了，他有把握把自己的角色演绎到最好。

利威尔沉默着看了他一会儿，说：“上车吧。”

“谢谢你……”吉克毫不掩饰心中的感动，斟酌了一下，添了一句：“哥哥。”

利威尔鸡皮疙瘩掉了一车，板着脸别过头去。吉克很“自觉”地拉开了副驾驶一侧的门，在上车之前问了句：

“我可以就这么上来吗？”

他拉了拉裙子的下摆，被彻底淋湿的布料正簌簌的往下滴水。大块裸露的皮肤在夜里白得有些刺眼，利威尔只瞟了一眼就移开了视线。

引擎再次发动，金发男生意外地乖巧，上车后就不发一言地靠在座椅上。

“你家在哪儿？”

吉克愣了一下，慢慢地说：“这个时候我爸妈应该都在家……”

利威尔头也没偏地说道：“那不错，我送你回去。”

“？！”吉克一下子坐起来，俊气的脸上交织着复杂的情绪，“你在开玩笑吗？”

利威尔沉静的眼神回答了他。

吉克没忍住翻了个白眼，原来他遇到一个多管闲事的奇葩！

“麻烦你停车，我要下去。”

对方显然无视了他的要求。吉克难以置信地瞪大眼睛，张了几下嘴却说不出话。

“你，你在耍我吗？我要下车！”

吉克向利威尔靠过去，手臂压在驾驶座的靠椅上，看样子对方虽然是成年人却没有身高体型上的优势，吉克稍微放了心，但不到万不得已他实在不想和对方发生冲突。

“我要送你回家，现在可不是小鬼在外面乱晃的时候。”

男人平静低沉的声音莫名让他冒火，这时，车辆刚好在一个红绿灯路口减速，吉克飞快地抓住了门把手——

没想到对方的反应更快，他只觉得手腕一阵剧痛，整个人就被拉了回来。

吉克愤怒地盯着那只死死扣着自己的手，他竟然丝毫无法挣脱。

“放开我！”

利威尔叹了口气，有些不耐烦了：“麻烦你安分点，别做这种危险行为。”

吉克气极反笑，喊道：“你知道你现在的行为是绑架吗？现在，放手，我不会告发你。还是说你觉得……警察会更相信你？”

“哦？你是说你要报警？”利威尔有些意外地挑起一边眉毛，从口袋里摸出一样东西。

“我就是。”

“你没穿警服。”像只泄气的皮球，男生抬起眼皮，憋了半天终于憋出一句话来。

“因为我下班了。因为我才下班。”利威尔没好气地补充了一句。

吉克郁闷得想死，他就不该在这该死的鬼天气里跑出来。

“好吧，警察先生，呃，”吉克侧过身子，努力让自己显得诚恳，“我真的不是坏孩子，拜托你就睁一只眼闭一只眼吧？我不想回那个家……”

利威尔很清楚这样的孩子家庭多多少少有些问题，然而这是他无法插手的事情。

“你不愿意说也没关系，我送你去警局，在那边的休息室将就一晚吧，我们也能有时间多聊聊。”

“什么？”吉克大叫起来，“拜托，不能去你家吗？”

利威尔心想装可怜也没用，他说：“这样的话我家很快就会变成收容院了。”

吉克气得牙痒，意识到面前这个人其实是个魔鬼的事实。他怎么这么倒霉？

“听我说……我真的不会做坏事的，你看看我，”吉克孤注一掷地把手贴在对方手背上，竭力挤出几滴眼泪。“我从来不跟别人鬼混，也不碰‘那玩意儿’，真的。”

“……”

对方实在靠得太近，利威尔一瞬间分了神，连忙靠着路边缓下速度。廉价香水的味道裹着发梢的水滴落下来，在他的肩膀上画出个深色的小圆。借着车内微弱的光线，利威尔这才看清男生薄薄的衬衫里还穿着胸罩，湿透的布料紧贴身体，一团粉色模糊又清晰地透了出来。

——老天啊。

利威尔不禁扶额，他拿这些小鬼简直没法子。

“哈啾——”

吉克猝不及防地打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻头——要是在这种时节把自己玩感冒可就糗大了。

而另一边，利威尔陷入了纠结。人是不可能因为几句“口头教育”就改变的，如果让这小子的家人把他领回家也可能引起更糟的事，问题在于他对这个男孩还一无所知——

“好吧，我答应你。”

“什么？”

“我说我跟你去警局。”吉克垂头丧气地说。利威尔没想到他会让步，不禁松了口气。

“但我有个条件。”

“……什么？”利威尔警惕地眯起眼睛。

“请我吃冰淇淋！”男生突然来了精神，认真地看着他，“刚才那家便利店就有。我乖乖听你的话，你得奖励我。”

“你……到底几岁？”

“几个意思啊？”

利威尔无语地摇摇头，他想说你本来就没有讨价还价的筹码，但还是作罢了。反正顺路。而且因为这小子他还忘记了买早餐。

一路上都很平静，刚才还闹得很起的小子蔫了吧唧地缩着，皮鞋跟踩在利威尔精心保养的坐垫上。警察先生突然觉得自己对这小混蛋太纵容了。

路上空旷得很，没花多少工夫就回到了一开始的便利店。利威尔黑着脸去买了个甜筒，和一袋面包。

——一个甜筒而已，至于吗？吉克忍不住在心里揶揄道。人民警察的日子这么难过的？

他蹲在门口的台阶上，小口小口地舔着甜筒。雨滴稀疏地砸在面前的水洼里，溅起星星点点的泥水。

他没说要什么口味，结果那人选了幼稚的香草味。奶油的香甜在舌尖扩散，吉克吃得很认真。

——吃得像只小猫似的。利威尔心里浮现出奇怪的想象，对方的姿态甚是自然，他竟然完全不觉得有什么违和感。

利威尔被自己可怕的想法吓到了，果然睡眠不足才是最可怕的。

突然，一包香烟“啪”的一声从裙子的口袋里掉了出来。两人面面相觑一会儿，利威尔走过去把它捡了起来。

“没收。”

“啊你——啊啾！”

愤怒的语音一转，吉克结结实实地打了个喷嚏，利威尔条件反射地往旁边一闪。

“……”

男生身上的衣服已经被穿得半干了，头发还是湿漉漉的。利威尔无奈地说：“我去给你买条毛巾。”

这次他结账的时候，很明显地感受到来自收银员审视的眼神。

“这么快就结束了？”

利威尔倏地抬起头，那人脸上带着复杂又奇怪的表情。

“什……你认识他？”

“嗯哼。”收银员耸耸肩，一副见怪不怪的样子，毫不掩饰话语里的戏谑：

“那小子时不时就会过来。人还不错。”

利威尔没工夫和他闲扯，拿起毛巾就走，他还想在天亮之前睡两小时。

“喂……”声音戛然而止。

已经没有人在那里了。

利威尔走过去，先前那小子蹲的地方只留下甜筒的包装纸，被叠成了猴子的模样。

“混蛋。”

他把纸片揉成一团，望向远处无限延伸的黑暗。

街灯还在忽闪着，雨已经停了。

“你就这么记恨我害得你睡不成觉这事儿？”吉克掐掉香烟，幽幽地说：“明明是你多管闲事。”

利威尔眼神一凛，放弃和吉克做无意义的争论。总之，这就是和吉克的初遇，以及开始。吉克·耶格尔在他打击犯罪的道路上添了浓墨重彩的一笔，而那又是另外的故事了，倘若他们到最后也没有撕破脸，也许他会把这些事写下来，说不定还能出书。

而现在，那家伙成了阿卡曼夫人——自封的。

利威尔无视那个清早起来就抽烟的家伙，给自己泡了杯红茶，但没过一会儿，他的表情变得嫌弃起来。

“吉克，你用我的杯子喝了咖啡？”

“这也能闻出来？”那人大惊小怪地叫道，“我明明洗过好几次了。”

“所以你用我的杯子喝了咖啡。”

“只是想试试那种感觉，你懂的，像你平时那样。”吉克说着便捏起面前的杯子，做了个严肃的表情——他开始模仿秀了。

利威尔竭力压住火气，他不想一大早就闹得鸡飞狗跳。

他不好描述自己和吉克究竟是怎样的关系，用对方的话来说“不是爱，只是需要”，也许吧，他需要吉克来帮自己保持清醒，保持警惕，以及年轻人的愤怒。

利威尔默不作声地换了只杯子，吉克还在咋咋呼呼地向他播报今天的早间新闻，像只聒噪的鹦鹉。

“过来，大块头。”

“？”吉克放下手机，也坐到餐桌旁边，“可以别这样叫我吗，感觉傻兮兮的。”

利威尔按着他的后脑勺，在那两瓣厚实的唇上吻了一下。

“呃……我忘了你才抽了烟。”

吉克无言地看着他，脸上写着“这也要怪我吗”。

“那么你从今天开始禁烟。”

“啥？”吉克张大嘴巴，忍住想发作的冲动，“利威尔，你觉不觉得你越来越无理取闹了？”

黑发男人慢悠悠地转过头，问他：“是吗？”

“我有吗？吉克。”

那男人很少直接叫他的名字，吉克对他咬字的方式深恶痛疾，那感觉就像做了坏事被家长逮到——

利威尔抚摸着吉克垂在后颈的头发，他的动作并不重，却总是充满着威压。

吉克低下头，在对方脖子上啃了一小口。利威尔对这种表示亲昵的行为不为所动——至少有百分之八十的“不为所动”。

吉克就像只趁着主人不在，在家里大肆搞破坏的宠物，等发现情况不妙时才腆着脸贴过来，妄图用身体来收买愚蠢的主人。

——没门。

利威尔捏着对方的脸颊，狠狠咬了口面包。

“别给我找麻烦。”

“你昨天也这么说，”吉克噘着嘴，说话有些含混不清，“我还没老年痴呆呢。”

利威尔没好气地瞪他一眼，说：“我每天都会这么说。”

解决了早餐，利威尔穿上外套，准备去店里——忘记说，他提前退休了。那是一次极度危险的任务，他受了重伤，落下后遗症，已无法胜任曾经的工作。

利威尔不觉得这是什么悲伤的故事，他从一开始就预想过了这样的结局。亲戚家的那个女孩紧跟他的步伐进入了警校，这给他一种“后继有人”的微妙错觉。

或许阿卡曼的传奇还会继续下去。

而现在的利威尔选择认真享受生活——另一种生活。他用以前存下的钱开了家小杂货店，主要卖茶叶，还有一些零食，老头子和臭小鬼们是店里的常客。吉克总是千方百计想把咖啡豆也搬进他的店里，自然是徒劳无功的。

每天按时开张，准时下班，现在他总算能睡个好觉了。利威尔扶着墙穿上皮鞋，吉克靠在一边看着他。

“你知道吗，从来没有哪个杂货铺老板会穿成这样。”

一道眼刀斜斜地从刘海后飞过来，吉克张开手臂环住他“可爱的爱人”。

“我的意思是你太帅了。”

他低下头，吻了吻利威尔眼角的伤疤，眨巴眼睛的样子还和十几岁时一样。

“放心吧，我会乖乖待在家的。”

吉克会乖乖待在家的。——才怪。

这人不搞事浑身不舒服的德行利威尔最清楚，去年的圣诞节他穿成圣诞女郎——还是别的什么鬼在店门口招呼客人，吸睛效果确实一流，仓库里的囤货都卖光了，但也“托他的福”，之后整整三个月，来买东西的客人都旁敲侧击地跟利威尔打听他和“圣诞女郎”的八卦。

“你想跟我练练吗？”他记得当时因为这事没少和吉克吵架。

“现在的你有把握能赢我吗？”吉克完全没有意识到自己的问题。

于是他们打了一架。

利威尔实在不愿回想当时的惨况，他绝不会再犯同样的错误，比如在圣诞节那天把吉克一个人丢在家里。

吉克最近迷上了网络，搞了一堆乱七八糟的东西在家里开网店，还放话要超过利威尔的销售额。随他去吧，反正那家伙也不敢在前警察的眼皮子底下搞什么违法乱纪的事。

眼看着又到年底了，不知道吉克又会给他准备什么样的“惊喜”。

利威尔一怔，展开一个浅淡的笑。这感觉有些奇妙。

他居然也开始期待了。

“……哇哦。”

利威尔仿佛长在了地上，这辈子头一次生出了想夺门而逃的冲动。

“哇哦。”他又重复了一次。

“利威尔，你让我很挫败……你为什么不进来？”

“你也让我很挫败，过了这么多年也没纠正过来你的脑子。”利威尔翻了个白眼，磨磨蹭蹭地进了屋，把手提包和外套一起放在椅子上。屋里开足了暖气，他已经开始出汗了。

“怎么样？”

对方不罢休地凑到他跟前，还装模作样地转了个圈。

这家伙穿着女装——米白色的衬衫扎进裙子里，浅棕色的短裙把吉克的腰勒得紧紧的，就像是很多年前那个晚上……

“我花了好大功夫才找出来的，然后又花了好大功夫穿进去。”吉克长吁一口气，如他所说，这些年他长高不少，也壮实了不少，白衬衫硬是被穿出了紧身的效果。

利威尔盯着那几乎遮不住屁股的裙摆，一时间有点恍神。

“呃，你说什么？”

吉克叹了口气，脸上就差写着“求表扬”三个字了，“我说，你觉得怎么样？”

“挺……好的。你修了胡子？”

“不愧是利威尔！”

吉克扑过来在他脸上响亮地亲了一口，灵活地躲过紧接而来的肘击。

——这混蛋绝对是故意闹他的。

吉克溜进了厨房，声音隔着墙传过来：“生日快乐，利威尔！我可是准备了很久的。”

利威尔反应了一会儿，声音里带着疑惑：“你难道做了饭？”

“当然——”吉克端出一大盘炸鸡，放在餐桌中央，“是外送。”

“一点儿也不奇怪。”

“你难不成指望我能做出炖土豆以外的菜？”

利威尔懒得理他，跟着进了厨房——还真是准备充分，全是吉克喜欢吃的。

他扫了眼那些一半以上都是垃圾食品的美味佳肴，最后把视线放在吉克身上。

这家伙还穿着针织的腿袜，他到底有多喜欢扮小丫头？

视线顺着小腿一点点爬上去，不得不说吉克的身材很……丰满。利威尔努力不去看吉克几乎要把超短裙顶起来的挺翘臀部，而对方却故意似的在他跟前晃来晃去。

“尝尝这个，”吉克往他嘴里塞了一大块孜然牛肉，“你得多补充脂肪，看你瘦不拉几的样子。”

“哦？”

利威尔掐着他的腰，猛地把他推到了橱柜上，身体强势地插入吉克两腿之间。

“是吗？”

吉克呼吸一滞，被压得往后仰去，那人咀嚼的模样像极一头猛兽，而猛兽的眼睛正锁死在自己身上。

利威尔顺着腰线摸下去，探进裙子下面，手指勾起内裤边缘伸了进去，在那团充满弹性的软肉上捏了一把。

“哈……利威尔、”吉克咽了咽喉咙，贴到男人的耳边，轻轻咬了一口，“你想先吃我吗？”

那只手动了动，在吉克的腿根处打着转，一声低吟几乎就要从口中泄出……

“不，先吃饭。”

“……”

这顿饭吉克吃得很不爽快，见缝插针地跟利威尔抬杠，后者倒是觉得吉克被反将一军的怨妇表情很是下饭。

吉克愤懑地发誓今晚绝对不会让那个小矮子碰——虽然他早就把自己洗得干干净净，还喷了清淡的香水。但等利威尔裸着上身从浴室里出来的时候，他又动摇了。

两人沉默地对视了一会儿，大概都从对方眼中读到了彼此想要的东西。

吉克从沙发上起来，被牵引着一般走到利威尔跟前，跪了下来。

“想要我吗？”

他抬头望着利威尔，嘴角抿起一个小小的弧度。吉克把下巴抵在对方温热的下腹，灰蓝的眼睛里闪着算计的薄光。

对方以行动回答了他。利威尔把手指探进柔软的金发里，吉克则蹭着他的手回应着。舌头顺着腹肌优美的纹路滑下来，吉克握着利威尔的腰，用牙齿咬着把那条碍事的裤子扯了下去。

就像他们曾经做过的无数次，吉克知道利威尔喜欢什么样的深度，什么样的频率，什么样的讨好。他把男人的阴茎含进嘴里，鼻腔里盈满了沐浴露的清香，吉克莫名觉得有点好笑。

吉克把胡须修得贴脸，即便蹭到了也不觉得扎人，反而软软的，利威尔扶着对方的头，情不自禁地往前顶了顶。

“唔……咕唔……嗯……”

吉克卖力地吞吐着眼前的器物，同时手指握着根部轻柔地摩擦着。湿软的舌头舔过整个茎身，最后在顶端不舍地吮了一下。吉克的双唇被磨得发红，喉咙也被顶得火辣辣的，他知道这才是开始，吉克舔掉马眼处溢出的前液，熟悉的甜腥味勾得他下腹一阵骚热。

利威尔满意地接受着对方的服务，吉克不说话的时候可爱多了——这话他是不会说出来的。不过比起吉克的嘴，利威尔更想干他下面。

“唔、咳！”

利威尔突然把性器从吉克嘴里退了出来，他握着早已硬挺的阳物撸动几下，直接射在了吉克脸上。男人精心修剪的胡子上粘上了浑白的液体，连镜片上也是，他埋怨地皱起眉头，说道：

“利威尔，你要怎么赔我啊？”

黑发男人微不可见地笑了下，伸手抹掉黏在金色发须上的浊液，他蹲下来，把自己的东西慢慢抹在对方赤裸的大腿上。

“你想要我怎么赔你？”

低沉的声音敲在耳膜上，吉克一阵眩晕，觉得自己有点意乱情迷了，他摇摇晃晃地向前倒去，和对方交换了一个黏腻的吻。

“去房间里，吉克。”

利威尔好不容易喘了口气，又被对方堵住了唇，吉克紧紧搂着他，两个人几乎要躺倒在地上去了。

“就在这儿……我想看烟花。”

又是这种无厘头的要求。吉克舔着嘴唇，气喘吁吁地看着他。

“随你喜欢吧。”

利威尔在吉克屁股上拍了一巴掌，两人从地上爬起来，转移到沙发上去。吉克曲着腿坐在垫子上，利威尔俯下身吻了他的额头，接着是鼻尖，下唇，喉结，锁骨……他隔着衣服捏了捏吉克的胸部，低下头咬开衬衫的纽扣——里面果然穿着内衣，浅紫色布料上勾着黑色蕾丝，将一对雄乳紧紧包在里面。

利威尔递出一个意味深长的眼神，吉克毫无所动地张开腿，撩起裙子的一角：

“好看吗？”

三角裤薄纱的面料被撑得满满的，蕾丝纹样勉强遮住了关键的耻部，反而是一股欲盖弥彰的味道。

利威尔轻哼一声，把人推倒在沙发上，手指勾起陷在臀缝里的布料就探了进去，引得身下的人一声轻呼。

“现在的你确实该买件胸罩来穿。”

利威尔在吉克耳边低声说了一句，后者反应了一下才品出那话里的真意，不禁臊红了耳朵。

“你，你什么时候开始说这种话了、”

“我一直就是这样啊。”

“嗯、！嗯……”

吉克不由自主地挺起腰，屈起的双腿努力向两边张开，好让对方更彻底地开辟自己的身体。利威尔压在他身上，一只手在后穴处来回探寻着，另一只则绕到身后，扯出收在腰间的衬衣下摆，攀着对方光滑的后背往上摸去，轻易解开了胸衣的搭扣。

被勒了好久的胸脯终于得到解放，吉克顿时觉得呼吸都顺畅了不少，他的胸口下方被勒出一道浅红的印记，此刻像被小虫啃噬一般刺痒着。

“嗯~、唔……”

男人有力的手撑开了隐秘的肉穴，而另一只则从胸衣下伸进去，握住那团结实的胸肌，挺立的乳首有些发红，利威尔用指腹磨了磨，那小小的乳珠竟愈发硬挺起来，他忍不住在上面咬了一下。

“啊、！”

“我弄疼你了吗？”利威尔抬起头问道。

“有一点……吧。”吉克别过头，胸口剧烈地起伏着，胸罩狼狈地挂在肩上。他知道利威尔有时候会掌握不好力道，但这其实……并不重要。

吉克本想要脱下裙子，却被按住了手。利威尔抱着他翻了个面，脱下他的内裤卡在膝盖上。吉克翘着屁股跪趴在沙发上，膝盖微微有些发抖。男人带着老茧的手掌抚摸着他的内侧、臀瓣、敏感的交界处……

“利威尔……”

“再趴下去点。”

吉克不得不继续沉下腰，他感觉腰快断了，裙摆被高高抬起的臀部掀了过去，下体的一切都一览无余。

“我要进来了。”

——你不说出来也可以。吉克不自觉地抓住了身下的垫子，后穴不能自已地收缩起来。

利威尔握住自己勃发的欲望，抵在那处微红的小穴口，从他的角度能清楚地看到穴口的褶皱被推开，压平，紧接着撑满，吉克的身体明显紧张起来，利威尔伸出手握住对方的阴囊，一下一下地揉弄起来，待到对方禁不住轻哼出声才继续挺进。

做爱的时候吉克总是刻意压抑着自己的声音，他不知道这是为什么，也从不去问。

吉克的身体里很热，利威尔轻轻眯上眼，他喜欢开始的时候在对方身体里停留一会儿，这也能让吉克适应他的存在。

利威尔不是个纵欲的人，但他们却时常做爱，甚至在确定关系前就开始了，他们在台球室的隔间里做过，在邮轮的货舱里做过，甚至在他曾经的办公室——

他一遇到吉克就不对劲了。

利威尔握着吉克的腰抽送起来，结实的腰腹撞在对方柔软的臀肉上，发出啪啪的声响。抽动的力道越来越大，吉克嗓子一紧，把呻吟咬在了齿间。

“……嗯……哼嗯……”

两人的阴囊撞在一起，交合处流出的液体让下体一片潮湿，利威尔知道后入的姿势最容易刺激到吉克的敏感点，事实上吉克已经快要缴械投降了。

“夹紧点。”

利威尔的声音压得有些沙哑，他俯下身抱住吉克，胯下猛烈地抽插起来，吉克被撞得摇摇晃晃，毫无反抗之力。利威尔在那对雄乳上用力抓捏了几把，吉克吃痛地叫了出来，后穴也不由得缩紧了，利威尔安抚着拍着他的大腿，一边把自己凶猛的欲望埋得更深。

“嗯……嗯啊——啊……利、利威尔、”

吉克的阴茎因为这剧烈的动作撞在小腹上，前端一股一股地吐着液，在沙发上滴了湿一小滩。在和利威尔上床之前他从来不信会有什么让人“欲仙欲死”的床技，可这个人身上就是充满了他曾以为的“不可能”。

被肏得软烂的淫穴向外翻出点鲜红的肉壁，吉克已经支撑不住自己的身体了，只能被对方搂着腰继续肏干。利威尔喜欢揉吉克的胸部，也喜欢在他宽厚的背上留下一颗一颗的印记。

“我要……啊……要去、唔……”

利威尔抓起吉克的手握在他的阴茎上，飞快地撸动起来，下身的交合也达到了顶点，吉克猛地一颤，呜咽着尽数射了出来，彻底脱力的身体还在遭受来自身后的入侵，炽热的甬道无法控制地一阵痉挛，利威尔被绞得呼吸一乱，低吼着射在了里面。

两人叠在一块儿喘了好一会儿，利威尔抬起腰从吉克身体里退出来，浊白的精液在体内捂得热乎乎的，在身体本能的反应下被排了出来。

“你要……怎么赔我的沙发？”

吉克吃力地翻了个身，搂住利威尔的脖子索吻。

“你想要我怎么赔……？”

吉克扭动着双腿把内裤蹭了下去，小小的布料皱成一团挂在脚背上，结实肉感的大腿盘住利威尔的腰，嗓音里带着掩饰不住的缱绻妩媚。

窗外的夜空猝不及防地亮了起来，两人同时抬起头，玻璃上映出绚烂绽开的烟花，和两人拥抱缠绵的身体。

吉克张了张嘴，一瞬间忘记自己是想说节日快乐，还是生日快乐。

他捧起利威尔的脸，把对方凌乱的刘海拂到耳后。男人脸上是难得一见的温柔，吉克几乎被看得慌了神。

“你躲什么？”

这个人又一次一针见血地戳破了他精心营造的外壳。吉克被自己给逗笑了，笑得肩膀都在抖，利威尔被他弄得莫名其妙，又突然被抱着吻了一口。

“你又想搞什么，混蛋。”

吉克看出来他没在生气，抬起头吻住了对方轻蹙的眉头，想把那里盛着的不满给抚平似的。他勾住男人的手指，低声说道：

“利威尔，我想要你。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> （室友一直在叽叽喳喳完全集中不了注意力orz有些地方写得乱七八糟……之后会集中修改重传的orz）  
> 是新年第一发w  
> 算是迟到了圣诞贺文了hhh  
> 在weibo上看到一位小哥的女装短视频一下子就代了x（失礼しましたx）


End file.
